


King's Game

by butterberet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bets, Dare, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, I just love eric and kissing is cool, Implied Masturbation, Kissing, M/M, dont do this at home kids, hyunjoon still with or in the group to celebrate, kinda based off personal experience, kings game, mentioned underage drinking, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet
Summary: Hyunjoon is a good kisser, something Eric found out recently.Eric turns 19 (20 in Korea), the legal drinking age. The Boyz throw a drinking party, which leads to drinking games, and the rest is history.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	King's Game

**Author's Note:**

> New deobi watching old content and seeing Eric and Hwall's small (?) amount of interactions and so far its kinda awkward but interesting so...? They're the two youngest and kinda like cat and dog but also...???
> 
> (HYUNJOON SOLO AUGUST 14th!??)
> 
> Cheers! won't ramble too much this time, a quick one, usual disclaimer for ooc n' bs writing

_Who thought this was a good idea???_

The older members had promised they would all drink together once the youngest reached legal age.

This was the year Eric turned 20.

However, what was unexpected were the games that came with drinking. Eric had heard of some stories before about “frats” but was more on the quiet underage drinking team in high school. Kevin and Jacob, however, were more than excited to introduce them to The Boyz.

So now here the 12 of them were sitting in the living room in a circle playing kings but the Asian version.

The rules were as so:

Cards equal to the party number were picked with one of them being the “king” card (So in this case 1 to Jack (11) and the king card). The cards were shuffled and passed out face down. Everyone looked at their cards and whoever was the King could order the group’s numbers to do something. An example is “1 give 7 a piggyback ride.” Whoever has the 1 and 7 card would either do the order or all participants of the order would have to take a shot of hard liquor to pass.

And so were the rules.

Each of them had a can of beer or some mixed drink to sip on in front of them. All of the members were eager for Eric to find out his tolerance, let him try different types of drinks, and find out what drunk he was.

Immediately when they first started the night, Hyunjae challenged Eric to chugging, which was clearly bait and a mistake for Eric’s first-time drinking. The night felt short yet long in Eric’s acquired hazy state.

The group had already seen Kevin struggling to give a piggyback ride to Younghoon, Sangyeon taking a shot to avoid having to sniff Jacob’s toe, Chanhee sitting in Changmin’s lap for 3 rounds, and Juyeon and Haknyeon doing a risqué couples yoga pose. Everyone was trying their luck to get Eric in an order but so far they’ve all been misses.

Sunwoo, ever the smarter, was plotting with Hyunjae to get the job done. He discretely wet the corner of the “2” and the King card just slightly enough to be noticeable to those paying attention. Sunwoo was the lightweight of the lightweights when it came to alcohol tolerance, but he could act and weasel his way out of forced drinks and challenges most of the time. With everyone else at least a little tipsy, they couldn’t notice the trick and probably assumed Sunwoo was drunk.

Hyunjae shuffled the cards getting ready for the next round. He made sure to pass the King to Sunwoo and the 2 to Eric.

Once all the cards had been passed out, it was time for the show of the night.

Voices shouted, “Alright who’s king?!” “King?” “Who’s it!”

“Me!” Sunwoo had the smirk of the devil holding the king card up. Everyone at this point knew Sunwoo gave the worst (or best) orders. For every round where people took shots, almost all of them were when he was king. Sangyeon took a shot to avoid straddling and getting motorboated by Hyunjae. Chanhee and Hyunjoon took shots to avoid grinding on each other while holding eye contact to 2NE1. And Younghoon (who hates anything other than fruity, sweet drinks with his whole heart) even took a shot in order to avoid having to sit on Juyeon’s face (drunk Juyeon was really up for anything at this point, Younghoon not so much).

“Your order, king?” Changmin accompanied his words with a mocking bow. He was another drunk up for anything.

“Hmmmm” Sunwoo acted the best as usual stroking his chin to make it seem like he was in thought, “2 sit in…” He took the longest pause pretending not to notice Eric’s sudden focused attention attempting to be discrete while staring, “Jack’s lap! And kiss passionately ON THE LIPS!” He emphasized his words shaking his head and puckered out his lips, “For 15 seconds!”

Hyunjae winked with a snicker at Sunwoo while the King praised himself for his big brain move. Whoever Jack was, was about to make it big for entertainment.

Some members fell back with relief after hearing the cards called out, others remained stone faced and some just needed time for their drunk brains to process the order. However, no one stood up or claimed the order.

Sangyeon tried leading the drunks, “Alright everyone let’s flip our cards! 1, 2, 3!!!”

Everyone flipped their cards. Eyes were looking back in forth in the room to look for the called cards.

They found their destination, “HYUNJOON!!! And…..” “ERIC!!!”

Whoops and yells vibrated the room, the people who didn’t have to do the order were cheering so hard because 1) Eric and 2) this order lmao

“Wait who’s 2 and who’s Jack?!!!” Everyone was excited to say the least to see some action go down for Eric.

Eric slapped his face with his hands and hid, his face getting red immediately not from the alcohol but the embarrassment, “ughhhh me” His hands slid and squished his cheeks, he couldn’t look at Hyunjoon, “can I just take a shot?” Hyunjoon must’ve thought this was a little much too.

“Yeah you can, you can…” Sunwoo paused. Hyunjae, Jacob, Juyeon, and Changmin joined in knowing where the words were heading, “IF you ‘re a fucking pussy”

“It’s just kissing, it’s no problem for me” Hyunjoon voice spoke out finally with his ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

face. Eric just stared with his mouth slightly open with Hyunjoon staring right back like Eric was the one with a problem.

Eric and Hyunjoon were friendly rivals to say the least and the easiest to egg on being the two youngest. Maybe it was just a younger thing.

Eric wasn’t about to beg Hyunjoon to take that shot and he was DEFINITELY not willing to be called a weakling chicken by Sunwoo for the next month. Without hesitation, Eric chugged the rest of his mixed drink with everyone watching in anticipation. He dramatically crushed the can with a loud, satisfied sigh after the last gulp, “alright let’s get this done with.” Eric swayed a little trying to get up to walk over to Hyunjoon, “how long is it again?”

“15 seconds”

“Fucking BET” Eric stared down at Hyunjoon who was wearing a smirk basically matching Sunwoo’s.

Hyunjoon’s legs were crisscrossed making a neat perch for Eric to sit on. He could feel his heart in his throat as he slowly went to sit down on his friend. It was unfamiliar and warm to say the least. Sure the alcohol was helping his courage, but mixed drinks weren’t quick enough to really kick in and numb the embarrassment.

Eric’s hands were holding Hyunjoon’s shoulders and Hyunjoon’s arms stayed by his sides making Eric honestly feel more awkward. 10 pairs of eyes were on them. One pair in particular was looking straight at Eric as Eric struggled between meeting Hyunjoon’s eyes and hiding his reddening face for a second more.

“I’m gonna time it!” Hyunjae whipped out his phone and held it up to show the timer app he opened up.

“Say what constitutes kissing ‘passionately’ anyways?” Hyunjoon was asking for clarifications.

Sunwoo hadn’t thought that far not gonna lie. He raised a brow, “Uhh like deep and maybe throw some tongue in there, idk it’s the energy that counts, have some fun” Sunwoo laughed at his own words and Eric was for sure gonna beat his ass after this.

Hyunjoon just nodded.

“Alright we don’t got all night lovebirds”

“Yeah yeah yeah just give me a moment!” Eric was about to snap, he took a deep breath to prepare himself mentally, “okay…!” He leaned in pulling Hyunjoon’s shoulders towards him so he could touch lips with him.

It was a peck at first, then a sliding of their lips between each other’s. Hyunjoon’s were thin, soft, and smooth. Suddenly Eric felt very self-conscious if his lips were chap or not. If they were, Hyunjoon certainly didn’t let that stop him.

Eric was awkward, he’s kissed before but not enough to be confident in his skills. However, what Eric lacked in confidence, Hyunjoon seemed to make up for. Hyunjoon started to kiss back after a while, beginning to mimic Eric’s movements. But then it went further.

Hyunjoon’s hands slid around to wrap and grab firmly onto Eric’s lower back. He kissed deeper, starting to suck and nibble on full, rough lips as he pulled Eric closer to him, caging his waist in. Eric’s eyes were open at first but closed as time that felt more slow than usual went on.

Eric’s surprise was muffled into a mouth as his hands weakly pushed against Hyunjoon’s shoulders knowing the order was still on, something his pride wouldn’t back down from. He tried reciprocating and it felt natural. Warm hands supported his back and lips were persistently urging him to reciprocate in intensity.

Once Eric was finally getting used to it, Hyunjoon suddenly stuck his tongue in licking the roof of Eric’s mouth and prodding Eric’s tongue to do the same. He hadn’t noticed but his hands had shifted to wrap around Hyunjoon’s neck at one point.

One particular slide of Hyunjoon’s tongue pulled a moan Eric didn’t know he had. Thankfully it was muffled by Hyunjoon’s own mouth but the room was silent as the team watched their makeout session. Eric and Hyunjoon, at this point though, were in their own world. It felt like minutes had gone by already.

Swirling of tongues and a wanting mouth were persistent leaving no time for Eric to breath as he would want.

A obnoxious, cheesy alarm went off. Applause and cheers.

Eric immediately pushed shoulders as his brain booted back up from feral mode trying to act as natural as possible, “oh thank god.” He peeled himself off and up still stumbling a bit from some drunkenness. It was clear both participants were still catching their breath.

Hyunjoon licked his lips.

Eric hoped he could blame it all on the alcohol and Sunwoo tomorrow morning except- he was definitely a little hard, which no one had noticed or commented on, thankfully. Eric got a new can as they continued the next rounds with members “oohing” and slapping him on the back for his accomplishment of finishing the dare. Eric couldn’t get his mind off of the kiss, so neither could his dick. A round later before they started the next one, Eric stood up to go to the bathroom.

“Maybe chugging that can wasn’t such a good idea, need to pee like shit” He stumbled up using the wall as a guide for his wobbly journey to his room’s bathroom. Once he got to the bathroom, he shut the door as carefully as he could. He needed to pee but more importantly-

_That kiss… holy shit_ _…_ _Hyunjoon’s a good kisser, something he just found out._

With his mind still focused on the 15 second kiss that felt like 15 minutes, his dick followed his thoughts and was still somewhat hard. Thankfully no one had noticed as he was wearing his loose sweatpants and sat accordingly to hide it naturally.

_What am I gonna do omg omg ugh stupid ass Sunwoo_

Before trying to think of anything else, Eric did what he needed to do unzipping his pants so he could pee. Thankfully he got to urinate before he got any harder but the continuing thoughts of the makeout session and the slight sensation of being freed from his underwear certainly led to his arousal escalating. He was definitely hard enough for it to be uncomfortable, he needed some time.

It was the second round they’ve done since Eric went to the bathroom.

“Hey… you think Eric’s okay? Hope he’s not already throwing up”

“You did make him chug a few cans at the beginning…”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m worried maybe he’s throwing up or something”

“Mm it’s alright, Hyung, I’ll go check on him” Hyunjoon stood up being the closest to the entrance of Q and Kevin’s room which led to Eric and Chanhee’s room and bathroom.

Slinking in Hyunjoon could see the lights of the bathroom were still on through the cracks of the door. He knocked, “Yo Ericcie” He heard a yelp. Seems like Eric was surprised, “Everything alright in there, you need help?”

There was a moment of silence and muffled noises. Rustling and a zipper being pulled, “Y-yeah I’m alright, just feeling pretty drunk, guess I’m not used to it” The sound of running water of the sink could be heard.

Hyunjoon stood back as the door cracked open a little. Eric’s face that peeked from behind the door was flushed. Hyunjoon couldn’t help but laugh, it was too obvious.

“Know I’m a good kisser, didn’t think I was THAT good”

The door was thrown open, “Guh, shut up, alright…!” Eric delivered a light punch to Hyunjoon’s arm.

Hyunjoon was quick to give Eric’s cheek a soft kiss after taking the hit.

“Mm, maybe I can help you with that next time heh” He bit his lip, smiling coyly. His eyes were crescents looking down hazily at Eric’s eyes, his lips, and then his crotch specifically in that order. He made sure to make a show of it.

Eric didn’t think his face could get any hotter. He slammed the door shut, Hyunjoon’s laughs echoing from behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for getting through!! Hope you enjoyed it a little <3
> 
> If you're into writing, join the boyz Die Jungz Fic fest!! https://twitter.com/diejungzfest it starts Aug 21st or around there I believe! :^D
> 
> See y'all next time!


End file.
